Grand Warden
The Grand Warden is a hero brawler who is based on the town hall 11 hero troop in clash of clans himself, he appears in clash of clans home village and he also appears in one of the leaked card of hero rarity in clash royale. He is a ranged attacker in which he uses his staff to shoot a sun-based laser that does damage to a single opponent. His health is moderate value overall is because that he is the support and long range role yeild typically low health and his hero role makes him to the higher hitpoints. He is a very powerful support brawler is that him having the special ability the life aura ability which boosts the health of all friendly brawlers inside the life aura circle, and his super makes him and his teammates to be immume to damage within the life aura for short time. He also have another special ability is that he can jump over walls. Attack: Sunny Laser He shoots out the laser form his staff that behaves exactly in the clash of clans game, that laser is yellow in colour and its believed to held the power of the sun and thats why it explains the damage is quite high. Like in clash of clans, this laser attack is single target attack and has long range and travels at light speed. Sadly that this attack has no special effects because his uniqueness comes from instant projectile target reach and his super and his 2 specials. *Base damage: 220 *Range: 9 tiles *Reload time: 1.8 seconds *Pierce: 1 Health Base Health: 900 Super: Eternal Tome This super is full based on his eternal tome ability in clash of clans, and it also involves invincibility. When he presses his super button, he will immediately give damage immumity to himself and his teammates inside his life aura (special ability 1) (the animation is same as in clash of clans), but it dosent grant damage immunity to teamames who enters his life aura after his super casting. The eternal tome can also blocks overtime damage like the crows poison or the cowboys bleed when immume. After the super casting, he and his affected teamates will turn slightly golden so state that they are invincible for a short time (the golden is same in clash of clans golden), when the super duration is going to be over (when duration is already at 75%) then the remaining time of the invincibility will be a quick flash to indicate that its going to be over soon, this flash indication is only shown to friendlies. This super can be upgraded by its duration much like the freeze spell in clash royale. His starting super duration in brawl stars is longer than the starting super duration in clash of clans, but grows much slower per gain (because coc needs 5 level to gain) and the max duration in both games ends up in 5 seconds which is the same on both games. Note: He just need to press the super button to activate the eternal tome; dosent need to tap/drag to activate after to pressing the super button. Special: Life aura This life aura ability is based on his clash of clans ability, friendlies who enters his aura will get a small hitpoints boost and will no longer gets a boost when leaves his aura. He emits a circular shaped aura around him that the range is visible to both teams (or just the friendlies i donno), any of his teammates who enters his life aura will gain a small hitpoints boost for the duration of them in the circle and will lose the hitpoints boost when they leaves the life aura circle, but the life aura effect dosent affect himself of course though it can affect the other friendly grand wardens. The radius of the life aura is the same radius as his eternal tome cast range, since this true in clash of clans. This special can be upgraded by increasing the percentage of the denominator hitpoints (with the numerator hitpoints gains along with the denominator hitpoints) of that brawler based on his life aura level instead of the health level of the supported brawler more explained below. This is how the life aura exactly works: For example when a shelly with 800/800 hitpoints enters his base level aura, her hitpoints will become 880/880 hitpoints, which is 10% of his life aura value, and when she leaves her hitpoints is back to 800/800. Now the next important example, when a shelly with 800/800 hitpoints enters his maxed level aura, her hitpoints will become 900/900, which is 12.5% of his life aura value, this shows that his life aura affects the hitpoints increasement of the brawlers he supported reguardless of that supported brawler health level and the life aura value is based on the brawler level 1 health value that is increased by 10-12.5%. Now about leaving the aura after taking some damage: when a 800/800 hitpoints shelly enters the maxed life aura and have 900/900 then she fights and took 400 damage and she left with 500/900 hitpoints, then she leaves the life aura circle and becomes 500/800, when she reenters the circle her hitpoints would be 500/900, this shows that his life aura is not a free hitpoints shit actually its kind of do so there is a short cooldown before she can get the free numerator hitpoints again. I am not sure how this shit would turn out or the dmage taken system should be same in coc but i dont know how that coc system works. Special2: Jump This jump ability is also based on his clash of clans ability, in clash of clans he can jump over walls, but the difference is that in clash of clans he can jump over any amount of layers of walls and dosent have jump cooldown and jump duration dependings on the layers of walls he jumped over, in this game he can jump over 1 or 2 layers of walls, he has to wait a short time to jump again, and the jump duration is same when he jumps over 1 or 2 layers of walls. His jumping animation is same as in clash of clans. He can jump over any walls that are 1 or 2 tiles thick, to jump he has to walk to the wall and touches it and continue to walk to the wall for 0.5 more seconds to make a jump on the walls (because that 0.5 seconds is a confirmation if you want to jump over that wall), his maximum jump distance is 2 diagonal tiles (2.82842712475). He is immume to damage when he is jumping but not technically. His jump duration in brawl stars is the same duration that he jumps over 1 layers of walls in clash of clans game. After he jumps he will have a 5 seconds cooldown before he can jumps again, the jump ammo is 5 second reload and the jump ammo is used when he jumps, the special ammo system works abit like the Miners and the Hog Riders. This jump ability behaves much like the hog riders jump but this is an automatic command and his jump is much smaller and cannot jump anywhere but walls, but he can shoot lasers while jumping, and he is invulnerable to damage (except infested damage like crows poison) when while jumping. This special cannot be upgraded. Skins Upgrades *Brighter laser (attack): His main attack laser is higher in luminosity and it can blind opponents devices screen (when they got hit) with the full white screen for 0.5 seconds, only blinds screen and they can do everything else, this upgrades is a distraction to the opponents (not sure if this will work against bots). This costs 1 Golden Elixir. *Bigger aura (special and super): His life aura is 1 tile bigger in radius. This also costs 1 Golden Elixir. Trivia *Since he is the supporting role and has lower health than the Archer Queen (who has 1000), it does make sense for his health to be 900 lol. *He is one of the heroes based on the clash of clans game, the other three are Barbarian King, Archer Queen, and the Battle Machine. *The page description states the life aura special first before the super is because that both are heavily connected together. Grand warden is one of these. *Notice that in the bigger aura upgrade i put the special before super when special is the 4th attributes order is because that the aura is a special and it affects the specials first before the super, which is affected by the special. *Since he is such a beast in support, he excels in team games like in smash and grab and heist with a team push and somehow bounty and also brawl ball, but he kind of suck in showdown though he isint so bad in showdown. *He is one of the brawler dislikes science fiction movies as he thinks that those events are fucking horse shit and unrealistic. He is interested more in knowledge. *'Education from the grand warden himself: The numerator hitpoints represents the brawlers current hitpoints and the denominator hitpoints represents the brawlers max hitpoitns.' *The attack sunny laser is unoffically named by me for his attack in clash of clans. Quotes Start or respawns *"Ho Ho" - Actual clash hero deployment sound (sounds like santa claus) *"Zappy zappy zap zap" *"We will fight together" Attacking * He does not talks when he attacks, his atttack sound is the same as his attack in clash of clans Make a kill *"I have higher IQ than Einstein" *"My teamamtes also fucked you up" (does not says this in solo showdown) *"The royal does not falls" *"Another evil forces defeated" Taking Damage *"Oi!" *"Don't get in my way!" *"Dickhead!" Super *"Ethernet Tome!" - Pun reference to Eternal Tome with a networking term "Ethernet", because it rhymes it dosent really fucks it up? Note that there will always have the "Ding!" sound effect when he activates his super since the sound is the same as in clash of clans eternal tome. Killed *"Uhhhh!!!" - Actual clash of clans defeated sound Category:Brawlers Category:Hero Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:Medieval Brawlers